Steveren Greylock
Details * Greylock is a Human. * He is the bastard son of Cornelius Aelfruian. * He is the leader of the Men of Grey. * He is located in Rivulet Castle. Story * Steveren Greylock was born a bastard, to the Emperor of Aelfruain, Cornelius Aelfruain, and a prostitute in Pinewall named Denna. He was raised by Denna, until his fifth year, when she passed away due to disease. Steveren lived alone on the streets of Pinewall, until one day, he was attacked by a local noble as he was trying to beg for coin, and the noble, believing in the impunity of his status, led Steveren into an alley and attempted to force himself onto the boy. In self defence, Steveren managed to killed the noble, and, struck with an idea, found the noble's servants and led them to the body, using the momentary distraction to run back and steal the noble's carriage. The following morning, he sold his take for 250 gold. The entire experience taught him a lesson he would live by for the rest of his life; that privilege is given to men of weakness, while others are beaten into their submission, and that the world is simply mad for allowing it, that true power comes from one's self, after all, he was ultimately able to kill the noble, and gain wealth because of it. Steveren then believed that the world should be changed, that those with power should be the one's to rule. And so began his quest, with him using his new gold to establish himself as a false noble, Lord Steveren Greylock, lending advice and aid in various political and military matters, gaining esteem and power along the way. * During this time, he travelled to the ruins of Rivulet Castle, where he discovered a demon that had made its home there. The demon, named Zodvuul, at first attempted to kill Steveren, though soon recognised him as a descendent of Aelfric the Conqueror, and told Steveren of his lineage, and, following a conversation with Steveren which revealed Steveren's intentions, bowed to him, and swore to follow him faithfully on his quest. * Steveren later established the Men of Grey, a small military force that he led across the Southren Ford, officially, keeping the land safe, while secretly setting into motion a plan to take control of the Great Southren River, the source of water for most of the peoples of that region. He took Rivulet Castle for himself, and began its restoration. He had also done all of this, while convincing the nobles of Pinewall, in particular, the ruler of the city, Vassal Lord Ermine Whitewood, that he was doing so for the benefit, unification, and protection of the people in the region. Personality * Greylock is a man who believes in the dominance of those in power, and believes that the Gods are weak for not using their power to dominate. He believes that the ultimate authority is power, and that power is the core determinate for one's worth. * He is obsessed with his goal of becoming king of all existence, with his first goal being the conquest of Aelfruain. * He is incredibly charismatic, and uses this to every advantage. Appearance * Blue eyes. * Silver/Grey hair. * 154 lbs. * 6'3 ft tall. * Dresses simply and practically, yet there is an undeniable regality to his manner of dress, as though his sheer presence elevates anything he comes into contact with, provided it is associated with him. * Can be described as incredibly handsome, even perfect, as, save for some manner of ruggedness from his mother's side, he is completely unblemished, with smooth skin, flowing, almost silver hair, and the clearest of eyes. Abilities * Greylock, as a descendent of Aelfric, has a unique ability shared only by those of Aelfric's bloodline, and Aelfric himself. This ability is called Conquest, and activates in the event that he kills any living or undead being. Upon activation, he absorbs the soul of the victim, and gains all the abilities of the creature he killed, as well as a full understanding of how they function, and how to use them. With this ability, he has already taken the abilities of many in his quest for power.